


Nelson, Meet Murdock

by sammysouffle (talesandthings)



Series: Matt and Foggy [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: BAMF Jessica, F/F, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Snarky Matt and Foggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 22:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesandthings/pseuds/sammysouffle
Summary: That time Jess tried setting up her current lawyer with her mysterious new lawyer and it didn’t end well. It wasn’t a total trainwreck, though. Jess at least managed to get herself a date with a gorgeous detective in the process.





	Nelson, Meet Murdock

**Author's Note:**

> I guess it contains some spoilers for the Defenders trailer that was released this morning. 
> 
> Oh, and I have no idea where the Misty/Jess thing came from but I am glad it did.

Jess impatiently tapped her foot against the carpeted floor as she watched her “lawyer” talk to the detective. She had no idea who this guy was but there was something shifty about him. The detective laughed as he said something and Jess threw her hands up in exasperation and leaned back against one of the filing cabinets.

“Jess!” She heard a familiar voice and turned to find her real lawyer walking towards her. His hair was a mess, his shirt was sticking out of his pants and his suit jacket was slinging over his shoulder. The corners of Jess’ lips twitched when she noticed those were the same clothes he was wearing last night. “What’s going on? Did they let you go?” Nelson asked when he got closer.

Jess snorted and moved to stand in front of him. “Yeah, no thanks to you.”

Nelson rolled his eyes at her and put on his wrinkled suit jacket. “Give me some credit, Jess. You made me come here all the way from Hell’s Kitchen at 5 in the morning. How did you get out anyway?”

Jess let out a sardonic laugh. She knew he was lying. “You so didn’t come from Hell’s Kitchen, asshole. For one, you’re still wearing the clothes from last night. Did you actually go home with that Wall Street doucheface?” Jess asked. As she glanced over Nelson’s shoulder, she found Murdock approaching them. The cocky smile he had on his face since he got here was replaced with a grim look. Jessica wasn’t sure what that was all about but hey at least he wasn’t being an ass anymore.

“He doesn’t work for Wall Street, dude, and he might have looked like a douche but damn was he good in bed,” Nelson argued. “Now you wanna tell me why the hell I am here? You don’t look like you’re in trouble.”

Jess huffed in response and ignored his question,”I bet he was. If that hickey on your neck is anything to go by.” She watched in satisfaction as Nelson’s eyes widened and reached out to touch his neck. At the same time, Matthew Murdock came to a stop behind Nelson. The guy was quiet and Jess smirked at him over Nelson’s shoulder before adding, “Dude, you need to start sleeping with guys who have some class. Let's ask my new attorney. He seems like a cool guy. Maybe he's single and has bad taste enough to sleep with you.”

“Okay, first of all fuck you. And second of all what do you mean your new attorney?” Nelson balked and looked even more panicked now. Yeah, Hogarth was going to kill Nelson if Jess decided to hire the new douchebag as her lawyer.

Murdock’s jaw went slack for a moment and then he cleared his throat, prompting Nelson to turn around. Nelson gaped at him for a whole minute and Jess rolled her eyes. That guy was a sucker for a pretty face. Not that Jess found Douchedock pretty.

Murdock wasn't any better either. Despite the fact that, he couldn't see Nelson, he still looked shocked. His tongue darted out to lick his bottom lip and Jess let out a deep sigh before deciding to help the two idiots. “Nelson, meet Murdock. Murdock, meet Nelson.”. The two idiots didn’t say anything for another good minute and Jess noticed that the Detective Knight was now watching them with interest from across the bullpen. She tossed aside the file she was holding and made her way over to the three of them.

Jess tried hard not to smack the two idiot lawyers over the head when they wouldn’t stop staring at each other. “Not that _I_ would mind, but I think Detective Knight over there will arrest your asses if you started boning each other in the middle of her precinct”

Murdock was the first to look away. He cleared his throat again and stuck his hand out in front of him. “Hi, I'm Matthew Murdock. Nice to meet you.” Jessica wasn't sure if she was still drunk or did Murdock actually sound a little bitter.

Nelson shook Murdock’s outstretched hand after hesitating for a bit and then gave Murdock a tight smile. “Nice to meet you, _Mr. Murdock._ I hear you’re poaching on my client.” Oh, Nelson didn’t even try hiding his bitterness.

Murdock grinned sardonically at Nelson before saying, “I wouldn’t _have_ to poach on your client, _Mr. Nelson_ if you were actually here to do your job.”

Jessica let out an honest to god chuckle at that, which made Nelson turn and give her a pointed glare. “What? That was funny.”

“I’m sure _Mr. Murdock_ over here,” Nelson said turning his glare on Murdock, “-would like to think he’s very funny.”

“Oh, I definitely think I am, Mr. Nelson, Murdock replied sarcastically and the cocky grin returned on his face. “I also got your client off the hook so you’re welcome.”

“Just because you put on a fancy suit, Mr. Murdock, it doesn’t suddenly make you a good lawyer.”

“Harsh,” Jess huffed. She was enjoying seeing the two lawyers tear at each other.

“Oh am I wearing a fancy suit? Sorry, I couldn’t see,” Murdock replied sarcastically and the Detective snorted behind him. “If I knew putting on yesterday’s dirty suit would somehow make me a better lawyer then I would have done that. Thanks for the tip, Mr. Nelson. I’ll keep it in mind for next time.”

“Wait how did you know he was wearing yesterday’s suit?” Jess asked curiously.

“Mr. Murdock over here seems to have some special skills,” Detective Knight chimed in. “One sniff and he could tell exactly what perfume I was wearing.”

“Oh is that so? Then maybe you should hire him as part of your K-9 team, Detective,” Nelson sneered.

“Whoa,” Detective Knight gaped at him

Jess whistled and shook her head, “ _Damn_ , Nelson”

“You two got history or something?” Detective Knight asked looking between the two lawyers.

Jess hadn’t even considered that. She was definitely drunk. She watched as Murdock tightened his grip around his cane and he and Nelson let out a sharp, “No” at the same time. They weren’t exactly convincing and now Jess was definitely interested.

“Is my client good to go, Detective?” Nelson asked tearing his gaze away from Murdock.

Detective Knight hesitated for a bit and then nodded, “Yeah, she’s good to go. But just keep her away from my crime scenes _and_ my witnesses.” That last bit was directed at Jess. Jess smirked and winked at the Detective in return. Knight was growing on her.

“Will do. If you need her back here then just give me a call,” Nelson said handing Detective Knight his card.

“Oh, Mr. Murdock already gave me his card,” Detective Knight replied as she took the card from Nelson.

“Mr. Murdock isn’t Jessica’s lawyer. I am,” Nelson reminded her and then looked at Murdock again. “I appreciate you helping my client, Mr. Murdock, but please do stay away from my cases and my clients from now on,” he added and gave Murdock a fake smile, despite knowing that Murdock wouldn’t be able to see it. Nelson was petty like that. That’s what Jess admired about him. When Nelson was done with Murdock, he whirled on Jess and gave her another pointed glare. “And _you_ , I am tired of keeping your ass out of jail. Let’s listen to the good detective for once and _stay away_ from crime scenes and also let’s keep the snooping to a minimum”

“Snooping is my job, Nelson,” Jess reminded him.

“If you are so into snooping then do it legally. Join the police academy.”

“Oh fuck you,” Jess bit back.

Detective Knight raised an eyebrow at Jess, “Excuse you.”

Jess shrugged at her, “Just because you make it look sexy, doesn’t mean everyone can, _Detective_.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake, Jess. Can you not hit on the woman who arrested you?” Nelson asked exasperatedly.

“What can I say? I have a thing for women handcuffing me,” Jess replied, looking at Detective Knight and winked at her again.

The Detective gave Jess a once over and smirked, “Maybe a policewoman’s clothes wouldn’t look so bad on you,” she flirted back.

“Don’t encourage her,” Nelson said pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Yeah, that’s never gonna happen, Detective. Nice try, though. Maybe we can talk about some other kinks over drinks?”

“Wow, you don’t waste time, do you?” Detective Knight asked sounding amused.

“Time is a precious commodity, Detective. So how about tomorrow at 8?”

“Sounds good,” Detective Knight replied. “Meet me at Harlem Nights?”

“Seriously?” Nelson asked looking between them and then threw his hands up in the air.

Murdock, on the other hand, looked far too amused by their exchange.

“I will see you then,” Jess replied giving her a quick salute. “Let’s go, Nelson. Sorry, you couldn’t get a date but hey, at least I did.”


End file.
